Weightless
by ShadowYin-Yang
Summary: Zelos remembers a certain idea he had on Derris Kharlan so he tells Lloyd he'll get him to Kratos. Knowing Zelos can't and he'll give up on the idea real fast, Lloyd didn't care. But why is everyone is telling him to avoid weightless areas now? Zelloyd


**So I came across that conversation Zelos and Lloyd had again "Weightless" and well…this came to mind.**

**Yay! Second Tales of Symphonia story!**

**And this also may the most times the word "smex" has come up in a story I created(The ACTUAL word, don't worry). **

**So up ahead is some Zelos being extremely perverted so yeah, if you think you can't take it just leave. But since yaoi is a big thing I'm sure most people that come across this will be fine lol. **

**It takes place in spin-off sequel even though no one new in it was even mentioned.**

* * *

"Hey Lloyd!"

"What?" Lloyd replied, annoyed, as he cleaned BOTH his and Zelos's swords and Zelos just sat by the tree in the shade.

"Let's find a way to see your dad!"

"Dirk? We're right outside my house!"

"No! Your…other dad!"

"…" Lloyd froze, raised a brow and turned around to look at Zelos, "What did you just say?"

"Let's find a way to see your dad!"

"……You hate Kratos," Lloyd stated as if it's the obvious thing in the world…well it kind of was, Zelos never could say anything nice about him.

"So?"

"Then…why? What are you up to?"

"Nothing…" Zelos only grinned while Lloyd shook his head and went back to cleaning,

"Right, well, when you find a way let me know."

"Lloydie! You're supposed to help! It's your own father!"

"It's your idea and I frankly don't have a clue how."

Zelos only gave a pout before standing up to walk over to Lloyd and gave him a hug from behind,

"You know what, I'll do it. And once I find a way to, you have to do everything I want for a month!"

"I already do everything you want!!!"

"Oh…well, you'll have to do everything I want even more!"

Lloyd only rolled his eyes,

"Fine, whatever, I will," Lloyd replied; like Zelos can actually find a way to get to Kratos.

2 weeks later:

"Why are you trying to find a way to get Lloyd to Kratos again?" Genis asked as Zelos followed the young magician through a library.

Apparently finding a way was harder than he thought and Zelos was getting tired so he sought out Raine and Genis for their knowledge. Raine right out said it was impossible but Zelos convinced Genis to do a little research (_for_ him). Genis only rolled his eyes the same way Lloyd did but agreed for one reason only: Find out what Zelos really wanted.

"Can't a guy do something for the man he loves more than life itself?" Zelos answered with a stupid grin.

"I would believe you but…that's your lying voice!" Genis stated with hands on his hips.

"I thought it would make my Lloyd very happy!"

"No, that would be a second reason. But what's your true first reason?" Genis questioned.

"Oh come now, kid, why must you think everything I want is perverted?"

"HA! I never said it was perverted! What could you possibly want on Derris Kharlan?!" Genis shouted, pointing at him. He thanked no one was around in this part of the library.

Zelos gave him a blank stare before giving a grin,

"A threesome with Kratos!"

"WHAT?!"

"I'm kidding!" Zelos quickly added before laughing his head off. Genis only smacked him over the head for Zelos to finally shut up, "The look on your face…oh that was priceless!"

"You're more perverted than I thought…" Genis murmured.

"But alright, I'll tell you the truth if you promise not to tell Lloyd!"

"…I kind of want to change my mind now."

"Oh you're what? 14? You need to have 'the talk' anyway!"

"I did have the 'the talk' okay?!"

"Oh good! Then I don't need to explain when I say I want to take Lloyd to that weightless area for some fun!"

"What weightless-OOH YOU PERVERT!" Genis nearly shrieked and threw his kendama at him.

* * *

"Huh? Avoid weightless places? What does that even mean? Where is it even possible to be in a weightless?" Lloyd asked when he and Genis met up in Iselia to talk.

"Um…don't ask…" he shook his head, still a bit mind-scarred at the thought of Zelos doing erotic and super-inappropriate things to his best friend in a weightless area…stupid, stupid, STUPID chosen!

"So did Zelos go to you for help on how to get to Kratos yet?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah, he did actually."

"Haha, I knew he would! I wonder when he's just going to give up. I didn't think he'd try something like this for so long."

"If you knew what his motivation was, you wouldn't question at all," Genis muttered.

One week later:

"LLOYD!!!"

Lloyd looked down from his balcony to see Sheena running up to his house and quickly jumping up to where he was, "Lloyd do you have any idea what your perverted boyfriend is trying to do?!"

"Uh…trying to find a way to Derris Kharlan?" last Lloyd checked that was the case.

"Well…yes! But I mean do you know WHY he wants to even get there!?"

"Beats me," Lloyd shrugged and Sheena lets out a huge sigh of relief, putting her hands on Lloyd's shoulders.

"Thank the Goddess Martel!"

"Why? What does he want? And wait…he went to you for help?"

"YES! That stupid chosen! He thinks we're hiding some teleporting-magic or something like that…"

"Well, that's Zelos for ya," Lloyd commented with another shrug.

"Alright Lloyd, listen to me: avoid weightless places at all cost!!"

"Huh?"

Another week later:

"Zelos!!!" Lloyd was getting extremely impatient. He searched everywhere for Zelos! Of course, the only place he hasn't checked it Meltokio and here is, opening Zelos's home and shouting for him.

"Ah, Sir Bud, so nice to see you again," Sebastian greeted,

"Huh? It's Lloyd! And is, um, Zelos here?"

"Why yes he is, Sir Bud. Right up in his room!"

"Thank you…and uh, sorry for barging in like that…"

"It's alright, Sir Bud. That happens all the time."

"Huh? Oh, okay," That should be expected. Ever since Zelos lightened up the flirting with women (due to being with Lloyd) and his love for Lloyd exposed to the public, many girls have come through his house just to smack him.

Running up to Zelos's room, he impatiently knocked on it and calling the man's name.

"Hunny?" Zelos opened the door upon hearing Lloyd's voice. Lloyd came in through the door and shut the door behind him.

"Zelos! It's been a frickin MONTH! Why are you still trying to get to Derris Kharlan!?"

"It's been a month? Really?" Zelos blinked in surprise.

"YES! We have barely seen each other for a month!!! Normally you'd grind yourself against me once a week and I'm surprised to say it was extremely weird when it didn't happen. We haven't kissed or hugged at all for the past month and we haven't had sex either! And not to mention, everyone keeps running to my house telling me to avoid weightless places or something along those lines! What's up with that?!"

Zelos only blinked as he watched Lloyd let it all out before smirking,

"So you like it when I grind against you?"

That only earned Zelos a smack over the head,

"That's not the point! And technically: NO! I just said it was weird when it didn't happen!"

"Ow…alright, alright, I'm sorry. Sorry I've been neglecting you," Zelos closed the distance between them and gave his lover a tight hug, "And I'm sorry I couldn't find a way to get you to your father."

Lloyd only cutely pouted; he wanted to rant on Zelos even more. He didn't expect the man to apologize so fast.

"Alright, Zelos," Lloyd gently pushed the man back, "Why do you really want to go to Derris Kharlan? I'm sure brining me to Kratos was one reason but I don't think that was what gave you the idea to begin with."

"…Okay, okay," Zelos sighed before bringing Lloyd over to the bed so they can both sit down together, "Remember when we were there at…Welgein or something like that? We arrived at a weightless area?"

"Huh? Oh! Yeah I think I remember what you're talking about."

"Remember that conversation we had?"

"…No."

"You know, when I said you should bring a girl up there and you can do things you can't normally do?"

"Mmm…kind of," Lloyd honestly can't really remember most conversations he's had with Zelos back then due to him not understanding what he's talking about.

"Well I wanted to go through with the idea…but with you."

"…I don't get it."

Zelos's head fell and sighed, you'd think after 2 years Lloyd would understand!

"Okay, I'm not saying I'm bored with our sex but I wanted to try something new. So I wanted to have sex with you in a weightless place!" He thought it was going to be hard to confess that to Lloyd but guess not…

"Oh…was that all?"

Zelos was so sure Lloyd could get mad like everyone else but then again…Lloyd's his lover.

"Jeez you could've just said so," said Lloyd, "I should've known it involved sex in some way."

"But still impossible…" Zelos sighed, wanting that experience so badly.

"Well…you still have your wings right?"

"Yeah…" Zelos pointed at his chest at his crystal.

"Then…can't we just…fly and do it in the air? I think that's how birds do it."

Zelos's mouth lightly dropped, not believing Lloyd had the ability to suggest such a thing without even blushing.

"Of course…we'll have to find some place completed deserted if we are going to even attempt that though."

"…Bud, I love you so much more than one minute ago!"Zelos exclaimed and nearly glomped the smaller man and gave him a passionate kiss.

"You really are a pervert," Lloyd commented as they fell back on the bed.

"Says the man that suggested having sex in the air…" Zelos commented back with a smirk,

"You wanted it first you jerk! I was just giving you an idea so you can stop this stupid chase of getting to Derris Kharlan and you can just make love to me already!!" he nearly screamed, "It's been a month already, Zelos!"

"You're right…" Zelos gave his lover another kiss, "A month is way too long…but it wasn't a total waste you know?"

"It wasn't?" Lloyd raised a brow, not quite believing Zelos.

"Nope! When I was going around to our old friends for help, I came across some things that may spice up our sex lives! Like at Mizuho, there's like this super strong rope that I took back with me and at the library I went to with Genis, there's this sex book that had sex positions even I didn't know existed! Oh! Then at Regal's place I…"

Lloyd only zoned out, placing a hand on his face to hide the blush rising up. Forget the flying; he'll have to survive whatever Zelos has in store now!

As Zelos ranted, Lloyd just rolled his eyes, wishing he'd stop. How many things did he end up finding anyway?!

Lloyd eventually placed a hand over the red-head's mouth.

"I'll agree to those new sex ideas running in your head right now if you just hurry up and make love to me now!"

"Oh…okay!"

The two leaned in to kiss as passion filled their bodies.

Sure, Zelos may seem like a sex-addict but…_making love_ is _nothing_ without Lloyd.

The one person that can truly make him feel high, as if on a drug, and the times they spend together is like being in heaven…no, way better than heaven.

"I love you…" Those three words were exchanged in whisper as their bodies pressed together; after all, those words were only meant for each other.

* * *

**Notes:**

**-Wow! Kratos didn't make a comment in this story! I kept telling myself that every Zelloyd fanfic I'll write, Kratos is going to be talking to himself in the sky about him being against his son being with Zelos or something along that but I guess not. **

**-Feel bad Presea wasn't mentioned since she's my favorite female but…I couldn't really think of a reason why Zelos would visit her for help. Even though it's implied he did go to EVERYONE. **

**Please read and review!!!**


End file.
